The Love Letter
by the 'real' baymax
Summary: It was no secret that Katie Knight was currently the most mischievous resident at the Palm Woods. One day, she uses her amazing talent to pull the best trick on her brother, Kendall, and things may never be the same between Kendall and James again. REQUESTED BY DALMA22. THIS IS NOT ANGSTY IT'S PURE FLUFF AND SIBLING CUTENESS AND HUMOUR. ENJOY RATED T FOR MENTIONS OF HOMOSEXUALITY


Katie's pen was running out of ink by the time she'd finished. The letter was nine pages long, and she had to toss her pen in the trash, but she knew it would be so worth it. For the final flourish, she plucked her ruby red gel pen out of the stack of coloured pens she ket next to herself, and signed the letter with a glittering red heart underneath the name of her latest victim. She grabbed the envelope that sat next to her, folding the letter inside and marking the front of the envelope with the name James, in curly handwriting. She smirked to herself.  
James's room was just down the hall from hers. Kendall was shut away in his whilst James was out with a ditzy blonde girl and Carlos had hauled Logan out of the apartment to go on an "adventure". It was the perfect moment. Katie, tiptoeing carefully so not to lure Kendall out of his room, approached James's door. And with a slight chuckle, she slipped the letter through the gap between the carpet and the door. Now she just had to wait until James returned to the apartment.

An impatient knock woke Kendall from his slumber. His eyes shot open, alert, and flickered towards the clock beside his bed. Who wanted to see him at five o'clock in the morning? The only person who was ever up at that time was Logan, and even Kendall knew that Logan was too tired last night to rise at this early hour.  
Kendall stumbled from the sheets and hauled the door open with an exhausted huff. He was surprised to find James, confusion and curiosty etched on his face, outside his bedroom door in the same clothes he wore the day before. Kendall noticed a white envelope in his hand. It was decorated with red and pink hearts. Before Kendall could ask what James was doing up at five o'clock, the taller boy had already pushed past Kendall and turned to face him.  
"Dude, you know I'm with Melissa right now?" James said.  
"Yes..." Kendall didn't know why James was repeating this information. This Melissa girl was all who he'd been talking about all week.  
"Ergo, I'm not gay."  
Kendall continued to stare. James sighed and shoved the envelope under Kendall's nose. The blonde took in the scent of roses (so obviously from perfume) and the glittery calligraphy. He raised a bushy eyebrow and opened up the envelope. He almost choked when he saw the length of the letter, his very own name inscribed at the bottom. Since James was a slow reader, this must have kept him up all night. Someone had framed him! They must have known James would be gullible enough to believe the letter... Kendall skimmed its contents, picking up on words such as "succulent" and "ethereal". He barely even knew what most of them meant! The broad choice of vocabulary led him to two suspects: Logan, who would never frame him like this. Not the Logan they all knew, anyway. The second suspect was his very own sister Katie.  
"I'll be right back," Kendall seethed, clutching the letter as tight as he could in his fingers and pushing past James into the hall. Katie's room was just opposite his, her door covered in posters and stickers. He pushed open the door, not bothering to knock because, goddamnit, he was annoyed. He found Katie on her bed, staring doe-eyed at her older brother, yet seeming to not be able to hide the smirk on her lips. Kendall's mood softened when he took one small glance at his baby sister. He could never stay mad at her. However, he fought hard to keep a straight face. "Did you give this to James?"  
Katie began to shake her head but couldn't contain her laughter as she fought her breath, rolling around on the mattress as if she'd just seen the funniest thing in the world happened right there in her bedroom. Once she'd pulled herself together, she sat up on the bed and looked at Kendall. He, too, had a smile tugging on his lips.  
Suddenly, he surged forward and he began to tickle her. His fingers jabbed at her skin, getting fast and faster as her hysterical laughter failed to subside. He was laughing along with her, and that was how James found them. James cleared his throat expectantly, and Kendall pulled his arms away.  
"So, it was a prank?"  
**Sorry for the sucky ending... I hope you like it, Dalma22 and anyone else who chose to read this! I might try getting more into writing on FF, but school is getting on my back a bit at the moment. I'll try my best!**  
**~ she's made from outer space**


End file.
